


Fino alla fine

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Intersex Queen, Introspection, Light Angst, Non-Binary Queen, Other, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Queen aveva constatato quanto in anticipo fosse il suo compagno e quanto dedicato fosse al proprio compito, meravigliandosi allo stesso tempo di come molti Specter non fossero ancora tornati al loro mondo. Con un sorriso, si era reso conto che quella era davvero la sua casa, il luogo a cui apparteneva: aveva un compagno, degli amici, uno scopo… una vera vita.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fino alla fine

Il lieve brusio del basso chiacchiericcio di qualche passeggero spezzava dolcemente il silenzio del vagone, mescolandosi ai rumori di sottofondo delle rotaie che scorrevano velocemente al di sotto delle lamiere. Il paesaggio esterno era immerso nell’oscurità, illuminato sporadicamente da qualche lampione in vicinanza delle arterie stradali principali, mentre il manto notturno sembrava, dietro il finestrino spesso, spento per la mancanza di stelle e di una luna che pareva volersi nascondere dietro grandi nuvole cariche di pioggia.

Il dondolare attutito del vagone ed il caldo tepore dato dalla vicinanza del ragazzo conosciuto da poco contribuivano a coccolarlo verso un sonno dovuto a stanchezza fisica e mentale; allo stesso modo, cercava di mantenersi sveglio per poter chiedere ed ascoltare risposte a domande superflue, per poter comprendere qualcosa di inafferrabile che avrebbe scoperto presto: tutto ciò che sapeva era che poteva fidarsi dell’inglese che gli sedeva accanto, che erano simili.

Fuggito da una vita grigia e piatta, da una quotidianità fatta di anonimato, Queen aveva finalmente accettato che quello non fosse un posto fatto per lui. Aveva provato ad inserirsi in una società che lo avrebbe considerato un mostro se non si fosse nascosto ed uniformato ad una invisibilità, ad una monotonia che gli stavano strette, ma ben presto si era stancato di non potersi fidare degli umani, di dover rifuggire i rapporti interpersonali; sebbene quel mondo invitante e pieno di opportunità fosse attraente, non era semplicemente adatto ad un mostro.

Eppure aveva continuato a vivere giorno dopo giorno in una realtà sempre più opprimente, non sapendo cos’altro poter fare: aveva un lavoro stabile, un piccolo appartamento e libri, tanti libri… e poi il nulla. Nessun amico, nessuna speranza di poter essere accettato, nessun legame che spezzasse la sua solitudine; le sue giornate erano monotone e tristi, passavano una dopo l’altra in una massa indistinta di tempo scandita soltanto dal lavoro e dai pasti. Tutto ciò che gli era rimasto, alla fine, erano i libri, attraverso cui poteva vivere emozioni mai provate, nonostante sapesse che realtà e fiction fossero opposte – che altro avrebbe potuto fare? Dopo i libri, non gli sarebbe restato che discendere nella spirale dei vizi umani, ma aveva potuto vedere quanto gli stessi umani si curassero poco dei propri simili bisognosi d’aiuto, figurarsi come avrebbero potuto reagire se si fosse trattato di lui.

Il mondo degli umani si era rivelato essere feroce e crudele, ma non aveva altre realtà a cui potersi avvicinare. Se fosse fuggito, cosa avrebbe fatto? Si sarebbe isolato in un eremo, probabilmente, ma sarebbe stata una soluzione adatta al suo bisogno di contatto? No, tanto valeva restarsene tra gli umani e sperare in qualcosa di nuovo, in una alternativa alla sua routine soffocante.

Un giorno, con suo grande stupore, l’alternativa si era presentata alla porta della caffetteria dove lavorava.

Aveva subito compreso di avere a che fare con una persona come lui, con qualcuno da solo in una folla che non riusciva, nemmeno volendo, a sommergerlo. Lo aveva scrutato con attenzione e si era sentito subito attratto da lui, dal modo in cui spiccava tra gli umani e se li scrollava di dosso neanche fossero insetti fastidiosi, come non avesse bisogno di loro o della loro approvazione.

Queen aveva subito ammirato la sicurezza di quello che – ne era certo – era un suo simile, aveva desiderato possedere la forza ed il coraggio di muoversi a schiena dritta e senza paura, di affrontare il mondo senza nascondersi. Uno come lui, così poco umano nel corpo e nel cuore, forse iniziava a comprendere come dovessero sentirsi realmente i protagonisti dei libri che leggeva – lì per lì si sentì sciocco soltanto a pensare di poter comprendere qualcosa di prettamente umano, ma quando guardò negli occhi dell’altro si rese conto che cose come questa non avevano importanza.

A capo chino, troppo emozionato per scrutarlo apertamente, lo aveva servito di caffè e, con voce sottile, gli aveva chiesto cosa ordinasse. In realtà aveva dimenticato la risposta dell’altro o cosa si fossero detti – sentiva che particolari come questo non fossero importanti, dopo aver ritrovato qualcuno che fosse come lui. Rammentava soltanto che l’altro aveva finito per attenderlo pazientemente fino alla fine del turno e che si erano incamminati insieme verso casa, fermandosi a comprare qualcosa per cenare.

Non ricordava di aver mai sorriso così apertamente prima di quel momento, di aver provato una tale gioia…

In quel momento, la sensazione delle dita forti del suo compagno che gli accarezzavano il collo ed un braccio lo spinse a riaprire gli occhi: era scivolato in un dormiveglia pieno di ricordi coerenti ma vaghi, col capo che ciondolava poco dolcemente su una spalla. Silenziosamente, lasciò che l’altro lo guidasse a sé con gentilezza, finendo per poggiare la tempia contro una spalla ben muscolosa e rilassarsi; l’odore che saliva da lui era piacevole e forte come la sua sola presenza, Queen lo trovava irresistibile.

Con un sorriso, lasciò che la mente vagasse ancora, ricordando come non si fosse vergognato di svelare il proprio corpo, per la prima volta, a qualcuno che potesse comprendere davvero cosa si provasse a non essere accettati. Un essere contemporaneamente uomo e donna non era gradito alla società umana, era considerato un mostro, qualcosa da correggere e medicalizzare: Queen, dal canto suo, per motivi pratici aveva scelto di presentarsi come una ragazza, cercando di dissimulare quel poco di mascolino che aveva in sé, pur essendo e sentendosi anche uomo; per questo, non avrebbe mai creduto possibile che qualcuno potesse trovarlo bello, men che meno sentirselo dire senza tanti giri di parole.

“Non dovresti vergognarti.” Aveva asserito, senza un solo momento d’esitazione, Rhadamanthys, mentre le sue grandi mani carezzavano i fianchi appena accentuati di Queen. “Io ti trovo bellissimo…”

Queen non avrebbe saputo spiegarne il perché, ma aveva annuito alle parole dell’altro e gli aveva davvero creduto. Non aveva più provato alcun imbarazzo con lui, neanche quando si era trovato a baciarlo appassionatamente, schiudendo le cosce per fargli spazio e lasciare che Rhadamanthys si sistemasse tra di esse.

Rabbrividì di piacere al solo ricordo di cosa fosse venuto dopo: non si trattava soltanto di una questione di piacere fisico, ciò che scatenava in lui dolci brividi era soprattutto la connessione che lo univa al suo compagno e li rendeva così simili. Si erano ritrovati ancora una volta, due amanti che attraversano il corso del tempo per separarsi con la certezza di tornare l’uno dall’altro: guerre sante, secoli e luoghi di rinascita diversi non erano abbastanza per poterli tenere lontano, prima o poi riuscivano sempre a ritrovarsi.

Nonostante Queen avesse compreso, a grandi linee, chi fosse, il resto non gli era ben chiaro. Sì, aveva seguito Rhadamanthys non solo per amore, c’era un certo senso del dovere in quel che andavano ad affrontare, ma i ricordi erano ancora confusi, la sua vera coscienza doveva ancora affiorare pienamente.

“Dove stiamo andando?” gli aveva chiesto, preparando un piccolo bagaglio per un viaggio breve. Non gli sarebbero serviti altri vestiti, gli aveva assicurato il suo partner.

“Ti porto a casa. Prima, però, dovremmo passare per il Belgio: andremo a prendere un nostro vecchio amico. Sono sicuro che ricorderai tutto appena vi rivedrete.”

E Queen si era fidato.

Si portò una mano davanti alla bocca e sbadigliò, mentre i suoi pensieri perdevano di coerenza e scivolavano poco a poco in uno stato di puro inconscio. Pur volendo fare ancora mille domande a Rhadamanthys, si addormentò poggiando il capo sulla sua spalla, facendosi coccolare da lui e riscaldandosi con la sua vicinanza.

Non sentì nemmeno il bacio sul capo che ricevette dal suo compagno, ormai immerso in un vero e proprio sonno.

 

~

 

Le lenzuola del letto matrimoniale erano fresche e morbide, il corpo del suo amante caldo e sodo, muscoloso; l’unica luce conosciuta era fredda e scura: era impossibile che il sole arrivasse proprio in quel luogo, non a casa loro. C’era un elegante lampadario appeso al soffitto, una serie di cristalli neri ad adornarlo: era davvero una dimora lussuosa, pensò vagamente, al risveglio.

Alla fine, gli era stato tutto chiaro senza alcun bisogno di spiegazioni.

Sylphid viveva in una piccola città cordiale che lo trattava con garbo, pur se con distacco; quando si erano incontrati, Queen si era sentito sciocco a dubitare, sebbene solo per un breve lasso di tempo, di Rhadamanthys, che non aveva risposto alle sue domande: non avendo ricavato più di qualche risposta evasiva, l’impressione che aveva avuto era stata quella di un compagno poco attento. Quando tutto era diventato chiaro, Rhadamanthys aveva ammesso di essere stato molto vago per non confondergli ulteriormente le idee.

“So che hai bisogno di tempo, per recuperare.” Aveva asserito, sebbene con un sorriso tenero che sembrava fare a pugni con i tratti decisi del suo volto.

Queen, annuendo, aveva pensato vagamente che l’altro si stesse prendendo gioco di lui, ma non vide traccia di malizia nelle parole e nel sorriso sincero del compagno – aveva concluso che forse l’altro non aveva avuto tutti i torti, ma solo dopo averci pensato su con intensità.

Erano andati a prendere un Sylphid già cosciente, che, con piglio convinto, li aveva apostrofati: “Capo, Queen… finalmente! In realtà non ci speravo più, credevo voleste lasciarmi qui.”

“Tra gli umani? Non sono così crudele. Non con i miei sottoposti.”

Chiacchierando amabilmente, Syphid aveva preso un piccolo bagaglio e lo aveva agitato sotto il naso di entrambi. “Su, su, andiamo! Ci sarebbe anche Gordon, sai…”

Gordon era già stato contattato ed era già arrivato a destinazione, perciò non dovevano fare altro che tornare a casa ad allenare poteri sopiti da secoli. Sebbene qualcuno dei loro colleghi Specter sottovalutasse il potenziale del nemico, Rhadamanthys era da sempre un convinto sostenitore di un allenamento costante che spingesse i loro poteri fino al limite estremo per potenziarli e fortificare le loro difese.

Queen aveva constatato quanto in anticipo fosse il suo compagno e quanto dedicato fosse al proprio compito, meravigliandosi allo stesso tempo di come molti Specter non fossero ancora tornati al loro mondo. Con un sorriso, si era reso conto che quella era davvero la sua casa, il luogo a cui apparteneva: aveva un compagno, degli amici, uno scopo… una vera vita.

Che dovesse morire combattendo per Hades, ad ogni modo, lo spingeva da una parte a godersi fino in fondo le belle cose di quella vita appena ritrovata; dall’altro, tuttavia, doveva essere uno sprone a dare di più, a sopravvivere ai propri nemici non solo per lealtà al dio – soprattutto, desiderava segretamente poter fermare i nemici per proteggere ciò che aveva di più caro, per vivere ancora un po’ al fianco della sua nuova famiglia e dei suoi amici.

“Oggi riposo… vieni qui…”

Queen fece un balzo, colto di sorpresa, tornando bruscamente in sé, facendo improvvisamente attenzione alla camera da letto e al muro che aveva fissato con sguardo perso nel nulla, smarrito nei ricordi e nelle piccole preoccupazioni. Rhadamanthys aveva allungato un braccio e gli stava accarezzando la schiena, scrutandolo con occhi appesantiti dal sonno: Queen, senza ragione per esserlo, si sentì in colpa e tornò a sdraiarsi accanto a lui, carezzandogli una spalla ruvida di scaglie di drago.

Restò così, al fianco del suo amante, continuando a sfiorare le chiazze di pelle non umana sul corpo dell’altro – una spalla, un gomito, parte del fianco destro: le scaglie scorrevano ruvide sotto i polpastrelli morbidi, il petto ampio si sollevava placidamente ad ogni respiro, mentre un calore che di umano aveva poco si irradiava dalla pelle di aspetto umano, sebbene dalla consistenza troppo compatta.

Distrattamente, Queen pensò di nuovo: una casa, una famiglia, degli amici… non poté più nascondere a se stesso il terrore di perdere ancora una volta tutto ciò che aveva ritrovato solo di recente; parlarne ad alta voce, tuttavia, sarebbe stato sciocco e superfluo, sapendo bene come tutti loro – Rhadamanthys, per primo, e subito a seguire Sylphid e Gordon – condividessero la volontà di conservare ancora per un po’ l’illusione di una vita goduta appieno, di una comunità unita. L’affetto che li univa era genuino, ma non sarebbe bastato né a fermare i Saint, né a proteggere Hades.

Proprio per questo motivo, Queen finì per alzarsi improvvisamente dal letto, lasciando l’amante solo tra le lenzuola.

“No. Andiamo ad allenarci, ne abbiamo bisogno.” Mormorò con un filo di voce tremula, assemblando il surplice sul proprio corpo nudo, nascondendone la morbidezza e dissimulando parte della sua delicatezza.

Non ricevette risposta da Rhadamanthys – a meno che un grugnito assonnato d’assenso non potesse considerarsi tale – e pensò di essere stato forse un po’ troppo brusco. Dispiaciuto, si voltò verso il compagno per mettere insieme una scusa o una spiegazione che non suonasse male e non lasciasse intuire i terribili pensieri che si erano affacciati alla sua mente: venne accolto immediatamente da un abbraccio stretto, pieno di sentimento.

Sapeva che le sue paure non erano immotivate, che da soli non avrebbero potuto fare più di tanto, ma il modo quasi disperato in cui Rhadamanthys lo strinse non ebbe bisogno di alcuna spiegazione, il Giudice sapeva cosa Queen provasse… e, nonostante emanasse forza e fierezza in ogni suo atteggiamento, in quel momento mostrò con semplicità di essere attaccato ai propri affetti tanto quanto il suo compagno di vite passate e future. Rhadamanthys aveva paura, ma non avrebbe mai ceduto ad essa, combattendo fino alla fine per lealtà ad Hades – no, più per salvare quel piccolo spazio per sé ed per la persona amata che si era ritagliato in un mondo ultraterreno.

“Andiamo.”

Queen, annuendo alla risposta verbale del Giudice, fece per scostarsi ed afferrare praticamente l’ultimo pezzo del surplice, pronto per un allenamento che avrebbe annullato qualsiasi pensiero triste e pesante. Venne trattenuto in quell’abbraccio solo per un altro istante, appena il tempo di sentirsi sussurrare all’orecchio: “Resta con me, Queen.”

“Fino alla fine.”

 


End file.
